kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
Baby You Are a Rich Girl (Chapter)
, 2008 |Arc = Rich Girl Arc |Chapter = 3 |RHS Link = http://manga.redhawkscans.com/reader/read/the_world_god_only_knows/en/0/3/page/1 |Volume = Volume 1 |Previous Chapter = A Devil of a Sister |Next Chapter = Drive My Car |Adopted = Anime Episode 2.5}} is the 3 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis The chapter starts with Keima playing with his PFP during class. When Elsie asked Chihiro Kosaka to pass a note to Keima, instead of handing it directly to him, she read it out loud in front of the class causing all the boys to question what the note meant, embarrassing both Keima and Elsie. During the lunch break, Keima shows Elsie around the school. Keima explained that the school has both middle school and high school. He also told that the school was originally a girls only school. Elsie learns that the school has around 1000 girls while there are only 200 boys, making this school an ideal hiding spot for the runaway spirits. Keima asks if having many girls is favorable for the spirits and she replied that the spirits will be reincarnated as the child of the girl. While touring around the school, Elsie noticed the large crowd gathered at the stand and asks what it is. Keima told her it is an "outer bread", which was yakisoba bread wrapped in omelet with an original sauce. When Elsie tried go buy one, Keima's second capture is revealed. It's Mio Aoyama, the only child of the Aoyama family. Mio first appeared when she tried to buy the bread but she only had a 10000 yen bill and she doesn't carry coins. Therefore, instead of buying one, she bought all the breads. That resulted in all the bread being sold out, infuriating remaining students. Keima then started planning how to conquer the rich girl. While Keima was preparing, he practices on Elsie who mistook them as a genuine confession and got extremely flustered. He explains to Elsie that he intends to start by confessing to her directly, because tsundere characters like Mio are weak towards preemptive strikes, as their harsh personality is just a mean to protect their purity, like an iron armor. Thus, if he manages to break that armor, the conquest would be a piece of cake. However, when he puts his plan into motion, Mio firmly rejects. While Keima had anticipated this, it was quite different from what he had in mind. After Mio leaves in her car, Keima decided to follow her with Elsie's hagoromo, which she has tied to the car while everyone was looking at Keima. While tracking the car, the two finally reach a huge mansion and both assume it belongs to Mio. However, they notice the car is parked outside of the mansion. As the two take a peek, they see Mio entering an old apartment and discover that it's her house. Trivia *This chapter's title parodies "Baby, You're a Rich Man", a song by The Beatles. *When he was interrupted by Chihiro, Keima was playing School Days (Nice Boat ending). *The bakery's name is Demeter Maijima, named after Demeter, the Greek goddess which is also depicted on the school's emblem. References Category:Summary